


let us find each other amongst the trees once more

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [27]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, F/M, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2018, Post-Order 66, Wookie Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: The ‘nice to see you again’ moment between Obi-Wan and Chewbacca on the way to Alderaan.





	let us find each other amongst the trees once more

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . the much-talked about, few have seen because George Lucas does NOT like it, Christmas Special is referenced.  
> Specifically, the fact that canonically, Chewbacca is married? With a son? I just really wanted to touch upon that. And explore a bit into Wookie culture.
> 
> Also - Obi-Wan went into that cantina on Tatooine for Chewie, they knew each other, let us have a moment where the two of them actually acknowledge that.

**5 BBY**

Chewbacca had lived a long time, five years short of two centuries now.

He wasn’t quite considered an Elder in terms of age, he would need to live another century for that, but he’d earned that title from his experiences in the last couple of decades. Fighting to liberate Kashyyyk from Separatists, then commanding a number of his people in the Battle of Kashyyyk at the end of the Clone Wars before the troopers there betrayed the Jedi, Master Yoda. For his part in aiding the escape of Master Yoda, he’d been detained.

It had given him a front row seat to watching the troopers and their behavior as the newly-risen Empire swept in and captured Kashyyyk.

There had been something _wrong_ with them, and even now, fifteen years later, he still felt somewhat guilty about the troopers he’d killed to escape being sent to Kessel with some of his brethren. They hadn’t been the same troopers he’d fought alongside, and the _way_ they said [Traitor], he had known it wasn’t quite as simple as they’d just betrayed the Jedi.

The next five years had been full of fighting as any Wookie in the Empire’s domain was arrested and detained, and for most, then sent to places like Kessel, or sold as slaves or turned into science experiments. One time he’d been captured by Trandoshan slavers himself.

The entire time he’d been trying to find his wife and son, trying to get them at least to a planet like Ryloth or Mandalore, who both had declared open rebellion to the Empire. Some place like that, they would be at least among allies, even if there was no place safe for a Wookie with the Empire after they cracked down on the Lasat and double-downed on the Wookie.

He’d been captured on Mimban after he’d seen a stormtrooper speak Mando’a, holding a hand over a fatal blaster wound. The helmet hadn’t come off, but he’d known it had been a _trooper_ , and he hadn’t left when he should have because he couldn’t leave him to die alone.

It would have been crueler than he could be to let him march away without his name remembered. He’d stayed to listen to him repeat name after name, listing them off so he could hear the names he’d remembered to never forget, stayed to listen to him add his own name to the list.

Wrecker.

He’d been captured when he hadn’t left before he’d been surrounded by a squad of stormtroopers as Wrecker had used his last breath to apologize to him for betraying everyone who had trusted them, but _good soldiers follow orders_.

Then, he’d cursed how he’d hesitated to strike out at the six ‘troopers because what if one of _them_ had been a trooper.

Now, he was glad that he had been. Now, he could identify which ‘trooper in the area had been Han, rushing around as infantry, and know that those few weeks may have felt like an eternity, but he had met Han because he’d been “the Beast”.

If he thought Han wouldn’t have blustered and refused to acknowledge the sentiment, he would have said meeting Han was one of the best moments of his life.

They’d escaped that mud ball together, stolen coaxium from Kessel for Crimson Dawn together, and piloted the Millennium Falcon ever since. Together.

He could acknowledge that he probably would have died in a few years if he hadn’t met Han. Han had saved his life then, helping him escape before he could have been taken to Kessel, but even if he hadn’t been captured then, he’d been getting reckless trying to find his family. He would have been sent to Kessel with no one the wiser and no one able to do anything about it, and he would have died there by now. Smuggling with Han was a dangerous profession, and smuggling with _Han_ was _dangerous_ , but Han had his back.

He had _Han’s_ back.

Chewbacca owed him a life debt, but he was also his friend.

A friend that he would outlive by centuries, but he’d rather that Han meet a more natural end than by a blaster, decades from now. His wife would understand, just as he had when she’d met a charming Mandalorian bounty hunter and spent a few decades at her side, and so would his son, as there had been a Jedi Padawan that he might have joined for a few decades or more if the Empire had never risen.

When Han had told him about the message that he’d been given by a clone commander for a Jedi, and they’d ended up on Tatooine working, he’d realized something. His laughter in a cantina in Mos Eisley had startled more than a few, and looking back, Chewie didn’t think he’d ever properly explained to Han why he’d laughed, but his son was just like his parents.

His son after the rise of the Empire had probably went and found his friend, and that was why he’d found nothing when looking for him. For the same reason, he probably hadn’t found his wife.

Now, he’d gone and picked up Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Whose first action had been to sneak aboard a Star Destroyer, rescue a princess, and confront the Empire’s boogeyman.

The man was currently sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, and his troopers were congregating in one of the hallways, setting up make-shift bunks and organizing a shift system for who would use it.

Chewbacca sat beside him, just watching the stars going by in blurs of light for a moment.

“ _It’s good to see you back in action, Kenobi._ ”

The man cracked the smallest smile, looking more alive in that moment than he had since Luke had dragged him aboard.

“Same to you, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a mention of perhaps i/why/ Chewie was captured on Mimban where he met Han in Solo.
> 
> Proofread by Anesor


End file.
